The Future of Butchercup
by Butchercup
Summary: Fanfiction author Butchercup here to let my readers know what's going down! Please read if you have read any of my previous stories, especially if you are waiting for updates on current stories!


Read everything please! J

I feel the need to apologize for my lack of updates for the past few months. I know I can only say these things so many times before I start to lose readers, but I truly hope you guys can understand. School has become very stressful and difficult; I am a junior in high school with three AP classes and one Honors, along with Student Council. I struggle each day to keep my grades up and high enough to get into my dream college, and I just barely made it through this first semester with passing grades :D

My point is: It is really hard for me to find time, energy, and inspiration to write. But this time, I promise things are going to change a bit. I WILL be finishing up all of the stories I have started. I refuse to completely stop writing while I have stories in progress! I just won't do it. Going through my drafts and ideas, I have taken TEN stories and vowed to myself not to stop writing until I release the final chapters of each of the ten stories. I know that's a lot to promise since I have hardly written anything in the past year, but when I first thought of stopping after completing the current three stories I have out now, I looked through my ideas and remembered how much I want to write the rest of my ideas!

My goal is to finish all ten of the following stories before I go off to college. I will leave a short description along with each title:

**Soft Spots**- As young adults, the Rowdyruff Boys begin the final steps of their fifteen yearlong plot.

**Stealth Games** (Soft Spots Sequel)- Yeah no. No description for this one :P I don't want to ruin the events of Soft Spots!

**The Joy in it**- Follow the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys in a series of stories telling about their experiences and adventures of life after college.

**Epiphany** (The Joy in it Sequel)- After the PPG/RRB Kids accidently make an enemy of the country, they must work together to control their powers, reunite with their parents, and remind the nation and city of Townsville that their kind is not a threat humanity.

**Roadster**- (This is basically my idea of what would happen if the episode "Coup d'Etat" had gone differently) Eleven years after the Powerpuff Girls' death, the Professor is still trapped with his worst invention yet… K.A.R.R. He must make unexpected allies and sacrifices to escape his motor confinement.

**Enough- PPG Style**- Buttercup takes the position of the main character in the 2002 film "Enough". *All rights to Craig McCracken and Anna Quindlen*

**Pokey Oaks- Suburban Community of Townsville**- My own little, "seventh season" of the Powerpuff Girls, taking place a couple years in the future when the girls are seven year old second graders! This will contain 35 episodes and one 3 part special.

**Infatuation**- (AKA one of my personal favorites of my ideas!) As Butch's severe mental condition worsens, he becomes blind to everything that is morally right… except for protecting the love of his life. Butch will stop at nothing to keep her safe from the dangers of the world, while his brothers do everything they can to keep the authorities from eliminating their deranged yet beloved brother. This story will include one alternate ending.

**Pointlessness**- When Butch becomes overly upset about the amount of chips in his bag of Day's Chips, he drags his brothers on a road trip to confront the business… a week before Boomer's wedding. (I swear I haven't seen Hangover! My friend pointed out that the conflict is similar to the movie Hangover, so I refuse to watch it until after I finish this story so I don't steal any ideas.)

**Have No Regrets**- (the only one-shot from this list) Blossom allows such a simple mistake to escalate beyond her control… and mental stability.

Well there you have it! I will not stop writing until these ten stories are finished, no matter where I am! Even if I must continue them in a dorm room, I will! The best part is that after writing them, I'll probably fall in love with the fandom and writing again so I may end up continuing even after these stories are done! I'll be honest, school has sort of drained my undying love for the fandom and writing… I take that back I still adore writing, but I just get lazy now. I just need to be reminded of why I fell in love in the first place (don't get me wrong, Butchercup is still by OTP and I love the PPG sooo much! I now have the entire series and a poster above my door! So of course I love them still!) I just need my inspiration back!

So! Four things I ask of you readers who have interest in my writing still:

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

One last thing! I have left a sneak peek to the next chapter of "Soft Spots", the first story on my list! Enjoy!

Butch jerked slightly at the sound of his next-door neighbor's dog barking. It was time. The dog only barked when a stranger passed by, and since it knew most of the people in the area, it was the perfect signal. Butch carefully slipped out of bed, making sure to tuck the blankets under Buttercup so she wouldn't wake from the chill of the bedroom. Reaching under the bed frame, he slipped on his shoes and pulled a sweatshirt over his head. Buttercup shifted, mindlessly tugging at the sheets to seal in the warmth.

Outside, Brick and Boomer awaited their brother as the stood near the barking dog, which attempted fruitlessly to climb over the fence and attack the intruders. Brick glared at the animal from the corner of his eye, "_Shut up!_" he spat dangerously. The dog whimpered in response and wandered back to its dog house. Finally, Butch squeezed his way out of the small bathroom and floated down to his brothers' side.

"It's about time. Had you taken any longer I may have blown your neighbor's mutt into oblivion." Brick snapped.

"Oh relax Brickhead, I'm here aren't I?"

Boomer glowered at the two arguing brothers, "Hey dorks, can we just get on with the meeting! I'm tired and Bubbles isn't the heaviest sleeper. If she wakes up because she moved to cuddle and I wasn't there, I'll make sure you two pay the price!"

Brick and Butch stared at Boomer with stunned expressions, until Butch cocked an eyebrow in disgust. "Who are you calling a dork, dork?"

Rolling his eyes and adjusting the strap of his backpack, Brick began to soar into the night sky. "Come on, we have business to discuss."

…

I love each of my readers dearly. You remind me that I am an exceptional writer and you keep me going! You guys are part of the reason I am going to keep my vow!

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

Let me know if you're still with me!

_**XOXO**_


End file.
